1. Technical Field
The object of the present invention relates to a dual angle guide for use in machines designed to cut pieces of ceramic, in order to be able to make precise cuts in any angular position, both in a clockwise and anti-clockwise direction. The invention is particularly applicable within the field of the construction industry.
2. Description of the Related Art and Technical Problem to be Solved
Manual ceramic cutting machines typically comprise a base upon which the piece of ceramic to be cut is placed, an element for positioning the ceramic piece on the base and a carriage that slides on guides, with a tool-bearing element upon which a cutting tool commonly referred to as a “scoring wheel” is inserted, formed by a handle and a cutting blade commonly known as a “scribe”.
The element for positioning the ceramic piece generally comprises a number of stops, which serve to hold the ceramic piece and generally have a built-in ruler, in order to facilitate exact knowledge of the location of the cut to be made.
The fact that a fixed stop is used guarantees that a 90° support is always available whilst scoring the ceramic piece.
Mobile or guide stops also exist, to which a ruler may be added, which likewise serve to support the ceramic piece and make it possible to score lines at different angles.
The problem with these guides is that, in many cases, it is only possible to score lines in one certain rotational direction, since the range of degrees at which the ceramic piece may be positioned on the base is limited, given that if a number of established degrees were exceeded, the ceramic piece would no longer fall within the range of the scribe.
As such, the present invention aims to resolve a problem not answered by the current state of the art, namely:                Making it possible to make cuts at different angles without any kind of limitation, both in a clockwise and anti-clockwise direction, the ceramic piece being supported on the base of the cutting machine, thus facilitating the cut.        